Aboard the Eleganta
by mustang-grl
Summary: Jerica and Sagira are crew members aboard the Eleganta, which is captained by a certain Captain Hawkins...
1. Chapter One

***** Hello there everyone. Yes I know those of you that have read my other Treasure Planet stories are probably yelling because I started a new story when I haven't been working on my other ones. Well, too bad. I had inspiration and I had write something. So here ya go, and hope you like it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The grand cruise ship Eleganta. Said to be the fastest and most luxurious ship to sail across the deep depths of space. A ship that captains dreamed of running. Her gold linings and elaborate rooms made her a must have for any wealthy creature.  
  
And the young captain Hawkins beat out all the others to run her.  
  
There was a long list of possibilities when it came for the captain of the Elegenta. Most were experienced and had a picture perfect background story. Made from traveling with the richest people in the galaxy and going to the best academies. Young Jim Hawkins was the only that didn't have a background such as this.  
  
His life of being a menace and a trouble maker didn't make a good impression on the board who where making the captain decision. But his skills as a spacer won them over quickly. After all, he had been recommended by Captain Amelia and it took much more to impress her then to impress them.  
  
So here he was, looking out over his ship and standing proudly at the helm. He had done it. He had become what Silver said he would. Being the captain of such a grand ship earned him the respect of other more known captains, but they still looked down on him because of his age. After all, he was only nineteen.   
  
As he continued to look over the polished deck of the ship he couldn't help but think back to the Treasure Planet days. Even though there was danger and mutiny, he wouldn't give up those memories for anything. Those where the days when he got is life in order, when an old cyborg trusted him when no one else had.  
  
Silver. A small smile can to Jim's face as he thought back. He had looked up to that old cyborg, pirate or not. The cyborg that gave up a life long dream to save him, a little punk. Weather Silver knew it or not, Jim couldn't help but think of him as a father figure. If that old scallywag could see him now.  
  
The captains blue eyes that had grown a bit darker with him getting older, still held that spark of rebellious and youth in them as he watched the passengers begin to board. Creatures of all species where dressed in fine garments and expensive jewelry. Some of them humans, and some…well where defiantly not human.  
  
Captain Hawkins shook his head with a grin when a few of the female passengers looked at him up on the helm and smiled. The girls always did love a young captain. And Jim had always given them a glance once or twice but never anything more. He had finally gotten to the place in his life where he wanted to be, and if he wanted a girlfriend she would have to be something more then just a passing by rich snob.   
  
But at the moment he wanted just to focus on his career as a captain and not on romance. At least that's what he intended.   
  
Far below deck, down near the boilers and solar equipment, the crew began to ready the ship for take off. Rather then being dressed in the clean pressed suits of the staff on deck, these members of the staff where dressed more like pirates. The grease from the equipment stained many of their clothes and a thin layer of sweat covered their bodies from the heat.  
  
Screaming to each other over the sound of the machinery, the crew made sure everything was sound and prepared. They ran from place to place trying to beat the take off call. Rather then the cool breeze the passengers that were waiting for take off had above, the crew below had steam and humidity brushing past them.  
  
Finally the call was given and the solar gear was switched on. The lights that signaled that all was ready flashed on and the Eleganta lurched forward. At last the crew could slow their pace and relax now that they where on their way. Most members went back to their lower class cabins to rest, while some just milled around.  
  
Only two could be seen going up the stairs to a higher level, and opening a port window. Gazing out at the stars that where flowing past them at a slow pace, the two girls of different species smiles at the sight. Letting their sweat be dried by the soft breeze that blew through the window, they let out a sigh.  
  
One let out a sigh of the pains to come being a crew member. That one stood about five foot even with teal skin that was spotted here and there with small scales. Her lizard like appearance stopped at her face which was more like a human girls, although still teal and a bit scaly. Her hair which was a dark shade of the greenish blue then her skin, hung down to her shoulders. Behind her, her tail switched back and forth in nervousness of being on a new vessel. She was dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a worn out blue tank top to match. And her lizard feet were shoeless, even though her friend tried to convince her to get some. Seeing it that it was a bit dangerous running around below deck without a pair of good shoes.  
  
Beside her, the one that sighed in the feeling of being out in space again, kept the smile on her face as she continued to gaze out the window. The girls eyes, one a deep shade of gray and the other a mix of violet and blue, never faltered from their watch. Her hair had been cut short so it wouldn't get caught in the machinery that she worked around most of her life. Her hair which still had a tint of blue in it from the hair dye her and her reptilian friend used a few weeks ago dimly showed in the soft light of space.  
  
A few short locks of hair that fell down over her eyes brushed over the large, noticeable scar that traveled from her hair line, slashed across her purple blue eye, and down the side of her cheek. The girl stood about 5'9" and was covered with soft but tough skin. Her boots boosted her up about an inch, and the front of them were covered with self molded silver.  
  
Her dark green, baggy long shorts came to her knees where her tan legs showed. Her top was covered by at previous white tank top that now was hopelessly stained with oil and grease. Her tanned arms were smudged also with grease and sweat. Many would think she wasn't much to look at, but her face held a certain beauty and rarity with the scar.  
  
"Have you looked around on deck yet Jerica?" the reptilian girl said in her soft but hissing voice. The human girl broke her gaze from the outside and looked toward her friend.  
  
"No, not yet Sagira. I'll probably go up after all the wealthies are in the dining room. Besides, I don't think the Cap'n would like the crew up among the higher ups." she said with a small tone of bitterness in her voice.  
  
"I don't know if this captain will be that way Jerica. Haven't you heard of him?"   
  
"What's there to hear?" Jerica asked turning fully towards her best friend in interest.   
  
"For one, he's only nineteen. Two, he knows John Silver. Ya know the pirate?" Sagira started with an excited grin at the mention of the infamous pirate. "And three, I heard he used to be a good for nothin' just like us. So, ya know. He couldn't be 'that' bad."  
  
"Yeh, well I don't care what he used to be or who he knows. All the captains are alike Sagira. Believe me, this trip will be nothing different." the taller girl argued back. The two friends had been working as crew members on various ships for some time now, and had been together ever since they could remember.  
  
As they continued to talk, the day worn on and the passengers eventually made their way into the glorious dining room to feast. Various meats and side dishes were placed before them on porcelain dishes with silver forks and spoons to the side. Fine wines where served and beautiful music played for dancing.   
  
After finishing his meal Jim looked around at all the passengers having conversations or dancing, while the captain still sat at his spot by the table and kept to himself. 'So many happy people' Jim thought to himself. At that moment, he couldn't help buy think about the ones he left behind at the old Benbow Inn.  
  
His mother. He always missed her when he was away. Her concern and that face she gave him when he did something stupid brought a smile to his face. Doctor Doppler and Amelia. Things weren't the same without Doppler running around in a panic over something petty and his wife trying to calm him. Then there were their young ones. Jim couldn't see how they had the patience for the children all the time.  
  
Then he thought of the two that where back in his quarters. B.E.N. and Morph. He had tried to leave them behind, but they just wouldn't have it and followed him all the way to the ship. He would have brought them to the dining room if he hadn't have known that Morphy would scare the diners or that B.E.N. would most likely break something.  
  
Sighing to himself, the captain stood and made his way toward the exit of the dining room. Passing a few female passengers that flashed him that flirtatious smile, Jim just gave a small grin back and walked out onto the deck. His white suit glowed in the dim light coming from the stars above, and he leaned against the solid side of the Eleganta.  
  
Getting lost in his thoughts and the vision of space, he didn't notice the new figures slipping onto the deck.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be up here." Sagira whispered sharply toward the girl ahead of her. They where currently sneaking along the side of the ship as silently as they could manage.  
  
"Oh come on, don't be such a scardy cat." Jerica whispered back. She knew there was a chance they would get in trouble for being up here, after all they were the below crew not the deck crew. But she just had to see what the deck looked like.  
  
"Whoa, would ya look at that?" she said when she spotted some of the gold lining on the side on t he ship. "No wonder they don't want us up here. Most of the crew down there would be scrappin' this off with knives." she continued with a grin and ran her hand over the metallic surface.  
  
"Yeh, this ship is really somthin' elSE! Ah!" the reptile girls voice got louder as she spoke when she spotted a white suited man on deck. Pulling her friend down she pointed toward him. Jerica looked toward the man and squinted trying to make out who it was. 'Hmm, judging by the uniform…' she thought to herself. After deciding who it was, she got a little curious. She hadn't seen the captain himself yet.  
  
"It's Captain Hawkins." she whispered to Sagira with a grin and started to stand again when the smaller girl pulled her back down.  
  
"What are you doing?! You can't let him see you!" she sharply whispered a little louder then she meant and covered her mouth with a scaly hand when the captain turned around toward them.  
  
Jerica sent a glare toward the loud speaking girl and began to stand again, despite her friends protest. Gulping down the knot that had formed in her throat for some reason, Jerica waited for the orders of 'get back down there' to come. But to her surprise, they didn't.  
  
"Hi." the captain said plainly with a smile. 'Hi' she thought to herself. She had expected a yell a glare, anything but a smile and a friendly 'Hi'.  
  
"Uh, um…hey."  
  
*****Ok, there it is. If I get some reviews, I'll write another chapter. So…REVIEW DAMNIT!! 


	2. Chapter Two

**********I'M BAAAAACK! Yes I can tell that your probably jumping for joy. Sorry for the wait, I'm a slacker and a procrastinator. Not a good combo.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jerica shifted her weight under the captains stare. The stars illuminated the deck of the Eleganta to a degree, but not really enough to make out his features. Sometime during the silence the girl had brought her hands in front of her and was currently wringing them nervously. Finally breaking the stare and swallowing another lump in her throat that went down to join the knot in her stomach, Jerica pulled her hands apart and rolled her eyes at her self and thought. 'This is ridiculous.'  
  
"You're the cap'n right?" she questioned hoping the unwanted nervousness in her voice wasn't that apparent. She gulped again when he stepped closer. 'What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!'  
  
"That's right, Captain Hawkins. And, uh, sorry but I haven't really seen you up here before. Who are you?" he questioned. Jerica sighed. She knew this was going to come up sooner or later.  
  
"I'm Jerica. And this…" she reached behind her and pulled Sagira out from her hiding place. "…is Sagira. You probably haven't seen us because we're…um, not that social." she answered with a grin, but it faded when he cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"In other words…we work below deck." she finished and ignored the jab in the ribs she received from Sagira. Giving a small nervous laugh she looked away and tried to figure out why this guy was making her so damn nervous. 'He's just some stupid captain' she assured herself. 'A stuck up snobbish man with no time for people like me, I mean us. A man who's future is surrounded by beautiful women, money, and being a spoiled guy who is…surprisingly attractive.'  
  
She finished her thought when he got close enough to her that she could clearly see his face. Though the light surrounding them was dim, his lovely sapphire eyes shown through the darkness. His long brown bangs brushed across his cheekbones that had pleasantly pale skin covering his face. The thoughts of him being mad or not were brushed off, and suddenly she felt very insecure and a tad embarrassed at her grubbing clothing.  
  
'Below deck huh?' Jim thought to himself as he made his way toward the girl and her friend that was trying to hide back behind her. He knew that crew members that worked below weren't suppose to be up on deck unless it was absolutely necessary. He would have told her to go back down if it wasn't for the fact that he was a decent guy…and the girl was different from any he'd met before. Her hair was an odd color for one. A mixture of blue and black it seemed. The next thing and probably most noticeable thing about her that he spotted where her eyes. Each being a different color, they caused his own eyes to lock with them for a moment. The next thing he noticed was the scar that slashed down her sharp narrow face, which was currently giving him a confused look. Shaking his head a bit he continued the conversation.  
  
"Jerica. You do know that your not suppose to be up her right?" he questioned with a grin. He knew that he wouldn't make her go back down there, after all, he did know what it was like in the grungy engine room. He just wanted to see her reaction. Instead of Jerica answering, however, her little friend broke in.  
  
"I tried to tell her that captain, I really did. We'll be going now." Sagira finished and started pulling the taller girls arm in the other direction. "We're really sorry Captain." she added before she disappeared around the corner still pulling the other girl with her and leaving the said captain in an amused state.  
  
"What gives Sagira! He wasn't gonna do anything!" Jerica grumbled when they were safely out of his hearing range.  
  
"Oh yeah? What happened to you thinking all captains were the same, huh? What happened to that?" the lizard girl hissed quickly. Jerica just looked at her for a while before letting a grin spread across her face.  
  
"Times change."  
  
"You are so fickle." Sagira mumbled under her breath and walked down the stairs to her quarters. The older girl just chuckled a little and shook her head before leaning against the rail of the ship. Stars passes by in an almost hypnotizing way as the ship moved, bringing the girl into a state of serenity. Running a calloused hand through the short locks of hair, she let out a sigh. Space had never been a big part of her life when she was younger. Her mother had left her and her father before she could remember, and after that he didn't really let her do many things. She understood to a degree. He didn't want to loose another member of his family, so he figured that keeping her cooped up in garages working of ships would keep her out of danger. She understood, but didn't like it. She would see spacers stop in town picking up goods and speaking of their adventures in the skies. She was thirteen when she heard of the legendary Treasure Planet adventure. A boy supposedly found this planet, beat an entire crew of mutinous pirates, and saved his companions from death by explosion. Jerica had heard about it, but that didn't mean she believed it. It was nice to think that things like that actually happened though.  
  
"Your still up here, huh?" a voice interrupted her thoughts suddenly, bringing the girl to a jumping startle. Turning with intentions to kill whoever did that she clenched her teeth and fisted her hands. When the person came into view her form slackened and she backed up a little.  
  
"Captain! Oh, uh…yeah. I was just leaving, so I'll…leave…now." she stuttered and backed up to the stairs slowly with a sheepish smile on her face. Of course, fate wouldn't let her leave 'that' gracefully. So Jerica's foot fell off the top step and started pulling her backwards. Her hands latched onto the railings instantly keeping herself from falling to a break neck demise. The next thing she knew, she was being hoisted up but her arm and set on firm ground. Her eyes were wide and her breath heavy, but that breath stopped when she met those blue eyes again, and saw a masculine hand gripping her arm tightly but gently. Gulping she pulled her arm away quickly and looked back at the captain with a small embarrassed smile. 'Wait embarrassed? What the hell is wrong with me?!' Jerica yelled at herself.  
  
"Uh, thanks Captain." she laughed a little and continued. "Just call me Grace right?" The young man just chuckled in response.  
  
"Happens to the best of us." he shrugged and leaned on the side of the ship looking out just as she had done a few moments before. Jerica just stood there giving him a weird look then spoke a bit hesitantly.  
  
"Ya mean…your not gonna make me go back down there?"  
  
"Well are ya doing anything that I should make you go back down there for?" he asked and turned his gaze to her. The girl shook her head quickly as an answer.  
  
"Then I don't see why you should have to go back down." He stated and went back to looking out over the space that surrounded them. Jerica just raised an eyebrow as a confused look came across her face. In thought she crossed her arms over her chest, then set her hands on her hips, then let them hang to her sides. The strange behavior of this captain was making her jittery.  
  
"What kind of a captain are you?" she finally spoke with narrowed eyes. A laugh escaped the mans mouth and he stood full height in front of her.  
  
"I dunno Jerica. What kind of captain am I?" he asked back with a laughing tone still in his voice. The girl just stared at him for a moment or two, because for one, he remembered her name, and two…what kind of captain was he?  
  
*********Yeah, that was boring, but the next chapter should have more of a plot thingy going or something. Though, in the meantime REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Attention Readers

Ladies and gentlemen…well, mostly ladies judging by the reviews…I'm giving all of you readers a quick notice. This story will be temporarily put on pause for an unknown amount of time. I appreciate your generous reviews, but unfortunately there are other stories which I have begun that demand more of my attention. This story will always have a place in my mind and I will constantly be pondering ways to continue it, but at the moment I feel that my writing wouldn't be to my potential if I continued without any 'spark' for this particular story. 

I assure you that I will continue with this story at a later date and the chapters will be to your liking. Please do not forget this story, for it will return, and please support me in this decision. It is not only for this story's good, but for the other stories as well.

Thank you.

mustang-grl aka McKenzie 


End file.
